Let's Make Music
by samb06
Summary: Alex Vause is the guitarist in a band. While her band plays a show, she finds her muse in the crowd. Really long one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I had this idea of guitarist Alex. It's a really long one shot. Also, hop on the Rated M train. Destination is Smutville. You've been warned :)**

* * *

Here she was, slipping into a pair of tight black skinny jeans. She fixed her white t shirt and threw over a black leather vest. Alex combed her fingers through her black locks. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head a little to the right, giving herself a once over, letting out a puff of air loudly. She wiggled her fingers around as she stared at her blue guitar. She began heading toward her charcoal grey fedora when she heard a rasp at the door.

"Come in...if you really, really have to!" Alex smirked as she could only imagine who was there to rush her through her ritual.

A short wild haired woman walks in with this look of disbelief. "Fuck you Vause! Of course I need to come in here to get your ass out of this room and onto that fucking stage!" Nicky glaring at Alex, and Alex glaring back. It was well known that Alex enjoyed relaxing right before. The frizzy haired one raises her drumsticks toward the tall green eyed woman in an accusatory manner with a grin plastered on her smug face.

Alex breaks the eye contact and let's out a weak laugh as she looks back, she starts, "you know, Nicky, I never thought I'd follow in that asshole's footsteps," the absence of her father haunted the woman. Every time she was on stage, all she thought of was the man that abandoned her mother and the struggle her mother went through to raise her until her last breath. Alex tightens her lips and tugs on her fedora, "I should've been a lawyer, or hell, even a drug smuggler!"

"Stretch! The difference is you are actually succeeding, unlike your deadbeat sperm doner." Nicky tries to ease the tension, "As for the other part, drug importer," she corrects with a shit eating grin, "would suit you more. It's got that cool factor. Plus, I feel like that would get you the most pussy." This causes a booming laughter from both.

Tall, slim, well toned and beautiful. Green eyes concealed behind black rimmed glasses. Alex Vause never had a problem with women. She had this vibe that excreted confidence and somehow every woman just wanted to drown in this; drown in satisfaction and ultimately in disappointment. The tall emerald eyed woman had her fair share of please 'em and leave 'em encounters. Alex Vause never had a problem with getting women, but wanting to keep one-well, that was a problem. She did often let her self become immersed in the idea of finding the love of her life. Hours on the road, going from city to city, worked as a way to deter this possibility and erase it as quickly as it was written in her mind.

"I don't need help in that department, troll!" She says while reaching for her guitar and ducking her head in the space provided by the strap.

Nicky bangs her stick on Alex's forearm playfully, "I know, idiot! I try to forget every night after every show when I see the crowd of women surrounding you." Alex now swinging her guitar toward her back side while Nicky continues, "but enough of your whoreish ways. We have a fuckin' show to put on!" She screams with excitement as both her hands reach up toward the roof and she begins jumping up and down out of the room and toward the hall leading to the stage. Alex, rolling her eyes and releasing a slight chuckle, follows pacing nervously behind her friend and band mate.

Her and Nicky met in high school. Alex' mom worked multiple jobs to support her daughter until her last breath. Nicky, on the other hand had all the money, but no love from her mother. They bonded through their similarities of loneliness and detachment of all sentiment. During their senior year they took music elective and it became their passion. It became the escape from a boring everyday life. Soon after, at a random house party they met Pete, the lead singer and Poussey, who became their bassist. They practiced daily and had enough songs rehearsed to step up to the next level and promote their music through their YouTube channel.

Nicky's mom provided the funds for them to record their first demo, which landed in the hands of a big shot over at Epitaph records. The Inevitable, with a grungy garage band sound caught the eyes of many, and were signed without hesitation as their sound was electrifying and catchy. Now, co-headlining a tour throughout the US. This was where Alex wanted to be. It was bittersweet for her; knowing that her mother wasn't around to see her success, that her father was long gone, that music was the only thing that she loved.

All four bandmates made their way to, the stage, each grabbing their instruments looking at each other with grins plastered on their faces, then looking onward to an ocean full of enthusiastic fans chanting and roaring with anticipation to hear the music begin to play. Alex walks over, guitar in hand, to Nicky, "Are you ready?!" Nicky starts clanking her sticks together in a counting form as she says, "Fuck yeah!" Alex feeling that passion course through her entire being. She takes the headstock of her guitar and hits it against the crash cymbal of Nicky's drum set. They're all jumping now, as the song begins, the crowd now looking like waves crashing at bay, Pete sings and the energy is exhilarating.

Alex is playing the guitar, taking the sight of it all and it feel so amazing. She walks next to Pete, lifting her head up to reach his microphone for her back up vocal piece, strumming away on her guitar. That's when she sees it, a sight more powerful and breath-taking than what she had taken in just seconds ago. The most beautiful set of blue eyes belonging to the most uninterested person in that pit of sweat and angst. Alex stares admiringly toward the blonde. _Fuck_ she thinks as a right shifted smirk covers her face, delaying her part just a second, enough for the crowd to take notice of.

She manages to sing while still staring, except now, the blonde is staring back and Alex decides to play for her, only for her and it scares her, but it's so enticing, so it continues. The emerald eyes lock with blue and the stares can make lyrics of their own, which causes a flutter in them both. Alex winks and witnesses the blonde smile, the biggest toothy smile with two big dimples and that is all it takes for her to know she's helpless now. She _needs_ to see that smile as many times as possible tonight.

Every song that The Inevitable play is every moment longer Alex has to get lost in those eyes.

"Thanks! You guys fucking rock! Next up are The Menzingers!" Pete shouts an introduction for the following band. His voice sounding raspy after the strain a full set has had on him

Realizing their set was over and the possibilities of finding the blonde would be slim to non, she shakes her head in defeat. Tonight, no other woman will do. She'll ignore them all and her thoughts will drift to a young blonde.

"What the fuck, Vause? You delayed your vocals and you had this stupid look on your face!" The shorter woman taunts.

"I saw this girl and she..." Alex's grin is so wide and full of joy.

"Of course there was a girl. Isn't there always a girl? I knew I saw you eye fucking someone, I just couldn't see who." Nicky looking pleased that her observation was correct.

Alex laughs hysterically, "Yeah, because you're so damn short Nick. Maybe I'll get you a booster chair next time!"

Rolling her eyes the red head retorts, "Fine! I see you don't want to talk about her."

"She's probably lost in that crowd somewhere, or gone," Alex says, defeat pushing out her words into the atmosphere.

"You never get hung up on chicks, you'll find one within the next five minute," says Nicky.

They reach Pete, who's anxious about something, now accompanied by Poussey. "Yo! Way to kill it out there guys. I have to go settle equipment with the venue guys, but I'll be back" Poussey says as she heads toward the back with a bottle in hand.

Both Alex and Nicky turn and observe Poussey for a while and were completely oblivious to the two figures now standing next to Pete.

"Babe, you made it! So, what did you guys think?" He raises his eyes brows awaiting an answer. Now, both bandmates swinging back to see who Pete was talking to.

The short brunette shrugs, "Yeah, it was...you know, different. I don't know. Piper, your thoughts?"

A figure emerges from behind Pete and the brunette, making her tall slim figure noticeable to Nicky, but especially to Alex.

Before she has a chance to unglue her eyes from her phone screen to answer, Pete interjects, "Guys, get closer. I want you to meet my girlfriend Polly and her best friend, Piper."

At this moment Piper raises her stare from her phone to the women in front only to have the first eyes she meets being familiar green orbs. Alex, standing there, with her mouth hanging wide open, marking traces of a forming smile. _It's her, holy shit it's her_ she thinks as she mindlessly extends her hand "Nice to meet you. Name's Alex Vause."

There's that smile again. And heat begins to boil in Alex's stomach as her thoughts construed to something more devious.

Grabbing the extended hand in front of her with such finesse, "Hi. Uh...I...nice to meet you, too," their hands still bound to each other as they allow the warmth to seep throw them. Everything just faded background now. Just them two. The chemistry is undeniable. Piper's smile grows impossibly big, to the point where her cheeks begin to hurt, " I'm Piper. Piper Chapman."

"Whoa. Okay, well I'm," she begins while taking her hand and karate chopping through Alex and Piper's grasp of one another and rolling her eyes at her best friend, "...Polly!"

"Nice meeting you, Holly." Alex glaring at the short brunette for breaking the pleasant contact between her and Piper.

"It's Polly." She states, attempting hard to hide the anger.

Nicky captures the glances between the blonde and the raven haired. While hostility is evidently transpiring from the short brunette. "It was nice meeting you blondie, you're smoking hot. Definitely nice to meet you. Molly it was...nice, bu Vause and I should get going."

Alex fearing losing the blue eyes gazing tenderly at her swallows heavily. The only thing she came up, was the most irrational thing she wanted to keep from ever doing for a woman. "Hey, Piper, come with me us. Give the love birds some time alone."

Piper, looks down at her heels to avoid any glances from her friend before nodding softly. "Okay," she says sheepishly, eyes still fixed to the ground in an attempt to hide her surfacing blush. Alex smirks as she notices the blonde's nervousness.

She brings Piper to her side with a quick tug at the woman's leather jacket. Rubbing the material captured between her fingers-wanting to feel the blonde- lacking all self control as her eyes burn right through the blonde. Soft blue eyes now resonate something beyond a friendly demeanor. They walk past the crowd, toward a quieter settings, still watching one another intently, completely ignoring Nicky's banter.

Alex feels this magnetic pull toward Piper. If she found herself in the presence of women that peaked her interest she simply went for it, devoured them and left them quickly to become some hazy memory. With Piper, she wanted the sensation of close proximity, like seeing a flame and wanting to run her fingers through just to feel the warmth, without caring for any burns. She sighs heavily, her fingers begin to twitch in a cry for contact. She shoots a glance at the blonde wearing that heart shattering smile as she watches Alex's every move. They bob and weave the figures around them. No longer containing herself, Alex reaches over running her finger tips along Piper's jawline resting just under her lips.

Nicky, more aware of the silent proclamations between the two can't help feel amused at the sight of a nervous Alex Vause. "You guys stay here and I'll grab the drinks that way it's faster. Also, eliminates any chance of me puking at the sight of this," she teasingly waves a hand toward the two women.

Having told Nicky their drink of choice, they watch her get lost in the crowd, but not before Alex catches a wink from the mane haired woman. Something tells her those drinks won't be coming soon.

Playing with Piper's jacket flaps she asks, "did you like the show?"

"It was fun. I've never been so into a...concert before." She winces at the almost slip of the tongue.

Alex closes the gap between them just to test the reaction from the beauty in front of her. Piper eases right into her dominant grasp, looking at her with those tender blue eyes. Everything about this moment- this feeling- is screaming at the tall woman to run away, to find an easy pray for the night that isn't this woman. Yet, she leans in, hand wrapped around Piper's waist, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek just grazing the edge of the other's lips with her own. She chuckles whole heartedly, running her hands against Piper's arms to stop her from trembling at the contact. In a low sultry voice she requests, "Tell me about yourself, Piper Chapman."

An hour drifts through the women who are too busy basking in their conversation to notice. They talk about: Piper's family and school, Alex's career choice, their love for reading as well as writing. Embarrassing stories are exchanged. Piper running out of her dorm half naked because a spider crawled in the restroom. Alex drinking so much she ended up in senior citizen center playing strip bingo. They laugh hysterically. All the while still wrapped in the previous embrace.

"Where's your friend with our drinks?" She clears her throat as to clear any awkwardness.

"She probably found a distraction with long legs or nice rack." She grins and the blonde returns a genuine breath-taking smile. Without as much a second thought the raven haired woman leans in this time her lips press lightly on her companion's. No hesitation on the receiving end has encouraged her to deepen the kiss, getting lost in it's intensity. It never feeling like a flirtatious kiss, but as a dangerous promise. A promise Alex hasn't made to a woman in fear of not keeping it. This time with her tongue possessing the blonde's mouth, the fear is swept away.

She unwillingly breaks the kiss and entangles her fingers with Piper's. "Let's get out of here." They rush from the lounge to the back area dedicated for band members only. The intended location is Alex's prep room, the destination is yet to be discovered.

She can feel the blonde's palm sweating-or maybe it's her own- as they walk in sync, but she's never felt an ounce of nervousness until tonight . The tall woman tries to shake it off as she regains composure to unlock the door. It swings open and Alex motions with her right hand as to allow Piper permission to enter. The blue eyes gaze at green for a moment as she takes her first step into something more than just a room.

The smile and visible dimples drive Alex to impatience, snaking her hands around Piper's waist, she pushes her against the door frame catching her completely off guard. With her head now lowered so her lips are just brushing against soft supple skin, she can smell the vanilla scent surrounding the woman. She inhales as if it's the last thing she will ever smell. A gentle smile forms on Alex's face, instinct kicks, her tongue is running firmly along Piper's collarbone, then up and along her neck reaching her earlobe which she gently nibbles on.

To this the blonde's breathing becomes heavy, while her fingers are pressed tightly against the wooden walls; holding on from stumbling back and falling-falling on the floor, or falling for the woman who's lips are now devouring her neck. Alex feels the woman pull on her hair, not quite managing to immediately release the blonde's neck. Leaving behind a faint red spot soon to become something more. Piper moans loudly into Alex's mouth as the sensation from her neck makes her lose herself in pleasure. Her core feeling an intense palpitating heat.

Alex smiles at the cause and effect and whispers, "Sorry," against the woman's lips right before claiming them with her own while simultaneously pushing her away from the door frame and into the room. A whisper laced with sultry passion escapes Piper's lips, "Don't be sorry."

The door shuts behind and them and it startles them both. They giggle for a second before Alex's lips are on Piper's once again. Their lips move with such delicacy and such rhythm that Alex tries to make a note of the beautiful music this would make. She gives attention to Pipers top lip as Piper applies pressure to Alex's bottom lip seamlessly, making Alex feel as if they had kissed a thousand times before. Their kiss becomes more intense and full of passion as Alex's tongue dances on Piper's bottom lip begging for entrance which is granted and met with a sweet warm tongue and the rhythm picks up once more.

The raven haired woman tugs on the other's jacket and shirt signaling that their barrier is no longer welcome, while her hands glide with such authority from the blonde's back to her ass. Their kiss is broken momentarily while Piper swings her jacket off to the side and struggles with her blouse. Meanwhile Alex keeps one hand firmly grasping the other's ass, her free hand has conquered the button, now working on unzipping. Both women achieving their goals they both inhale quietly and exhale loudly. Alex brings both her hands to Piper's side, assisting in pulling down her pants as the blue eyed woman -staring intently- kicks her pants completely off. Piper helps Alex out of her shirt and begins to shower her shoulder and neck with kisses, much to Alex's delight.

They step back enough to admire what was in front of them. There they are. Alex in a black laced bra, still wearing her black pants. Piper in nothing but a pink bra and a matching thong as her finely toned thighs are fully exposed. The tall woman can only admire the woman with lust filled eyes, but suddenly feels like she's suffocating without touching her. She confidently walks toward a timid blonde who places a soft kiss on her red lips, yet Alex deepens it until they're both breathless. They gaze at one another and the blonde offers a smile. That damn smile. Alex bites her own bottom lip, licks her index finger and begins trailing Piper's back causing goosebumps all over her body. As her lips are on the blonde's, her finger reaches her target, slides it under the bra and with a quick movement, the blonde's bra was unhooked.

Alex removes the pink bra strap with her teeth as she laughs hot breath upon soft skin because Piper gasped at the brunettes actions. All the while causing sensual friction to the blonde's skin with her teeth and tongue. The bra drops to the floor and Alex now travels down to her breast. Her left hand caressing circles around one breast, while her tongue licks and sucks lightly on the other nipple and the moaning echoes through the room, but it all sounds so beautiful to Alex.

She always admires when women come undone at her touch in a cocky way. This time, it's like she's done something right in her life, as if she's achieved something greater than anything else prior. She's in for an experience beyond carnal and it makes her self-conscious, but she can't turn it away no matter the cost.

She continues her attention onto the other nipple. Piper's midsection is reached with sucking and kissing, but Alex can feel the woman stiffen. She's self-conscious in presence of the blonde as it is and this action causes it to posses her. She immediately stops and stands straight, staring in fear at the blonde. Piper notices the worry and states, "I've never been with a woman before."

Alex makes an audible gulp, this has never been a problem, but she can't help crumble in fear. "You don't have to...we...don't have to." She can feel disappointment gather in her throat with the thought of having to walk away. She takes one step back. Piper quickly approaches her, winning back the closeness, "but that's the thing. I want to. I've never felt this before." Piper brings her face in toward hers as if to lean in for a kiss, bypasses to her ear and exudes her warm breath against Alex, "I want to taste what you taste like." Those words are the spark Alex needed to allow the fire brewing in her stomach to set its course and engulf her entire being.

With a swift motion, Alex has Piper's thighs around her waist. They kiss ardently, Alex's tongue regaining force while inside Piper's mouth. The friction Alex caused between Piper's center calls for a prolonged moan from both. The tall one wants to get the blonde to the couch but settles to sit her atop an oversized amp that wasn't used in today's performance. It positions Piper perfectly for what's to follow.

Piper quickly rids Alex of her bra and begins to suck on her nipple as all Alex can do is allow her a small second of dominance and drops her head back while trembling at the sensation of wet and heat. Cutting the blondes dominance, Alex kisses her deeply and trails down to her thighs. She begins to bite and suck as red markings become noticeable on the tan thighs, she runs her tongue against them, while her fingers brush against the opposite thigh, bringing Piper to moan and then silence. Wide mouthed, blue eyes now rolling back. "Oh god, Al" Is all she can utter before silence falls again and the woman is almost quaking with anticipation. Alex spreads the blondes thighs apart as much as possible and with her teeth slides the pink thong right off with assistance of her fingers on the other side of the band. She grunts, "Fuck, Piper," as she sees evidence of Piper's longing for her touch in a particular place.

Her mouth complies and lands where attention is needed. With the first lick the blonde begins to come undone. The taste of the younger woman on Alex's tongue heightens all her senses. She craves more. Her tongue proceeds to please the blonde. Between heavy panting, the blonde breathes out, "I want to feel you inside of me." Alex takes two fingers and begins the woman's request. Her center is throbbing while feeling the blonde. Tan thighs are shaking. Piper's moans become harmonic under the sound of Alex's lapping.

Alex Vause was ready to make the greatest song she's ever heard. The lyrics will be whatever the blonde utters through moans filled with pleasure. The rhythm will be set by Alex's tongue. Her new favorite instrument of choice-Piper Chapman.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. It was my first smut scene so go easy on me with your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to start off by saying I legally changed my first name to Procrastination. I will try to be a bit better about the updates (keyword: try). Enjoy this long mess!**

* * *

A blanket of silence covered the room after Piper rode out her second orgasm. Alex leaned forward so that her forehead was resting upon the younger woman's bare chest. She hummed at the delightful scent that teased her nose; her own lavender lotion with Pipers vanilla scent. The younger woman runs her fingers through raven-haired locks in a hypnotic pattern that drove them both to a state of ease.

Alex rubs her thumbs against the woman's waist in soft circular motions, matching the pace of the strokes being applied to her hair. A smile begins painting Pipers face as she removes her hands to her companion's cheeks to lift her face toward her, running her nose against Alex's, "That was amazing." Her tone is soft, hitting Alex with all the feeling of relief at the words, earning the blonde a gentle kiss on her lips, which is very unlike her.

She sensed the nervousness radiating from her own being. Her longing to reciprocate the actions for the older woman envelope her. "Can I do you?" Her voice is weak as it is weighed down by embarrassment.

"You don't have to ask." The words are left floating above the now empty amp as Piper wraps her arms around Alex's slender neck leading her toward the couch.

The blondes affectionate tone and graceful maneuvering has Alex in a trance. She is expecting this sexually frenzied, aggressive behavior-similar to every previous woman she had claimed for the night-but all she can see are deep blue eyes in which tenderness resides. This would have caused her to flee, or to spark a haste to the act, but she just accepts what Piper is doing; she drowns in those blue eyes and allows her to move with whatever intensity the blonde pleases.

Piper stands with her, next to the couch ridding her of any clothing she still had on. Admiring the beauty that is Alex, she began her exploration from her neck to her breasts. She gently pushes her onto the couch as she straddles her. Still holding a fluid motion, her fingers begin to trickle down from Alex's voluptuous breast down to her abdomen. All the while, their patient kiss becomes more needy and the brunette senses this, deepening it as she attempts to spread her legs in preparation for when those fingers reach their destination. Piper explores every sensitive spot on Alex's neck with her tongue and her lips. A throaty moan escapes the older woman. Her hips buck up meeting cold fingers contrasting the heat between her legs.

Suddenly there is banging on the door and muffled voices can be heard on the other end, causing Piper to retreat her hands. Her retrieval only dampens the mood and they are both left disappointed.

"Shit! Who is that?" Alex whispers through her panting as the blonde has caused her brain to commence a drape of fog. She attempts to shift her focus on the door as opposed to the naked woman on top of her, tapping hastily on her thigh looking to change their compromising position.

Piper doesn't want to stop, running her tongue across Alex's collarbone and letting out a barely audible, "No, let me. I bet whoever it is will leave soon. You'll just have to be a little quiet." The raven haired rolls her eyes while the blondes fingers begin their exploration once more. Piper flashes a devilish grin at the sight, but she's still nervous as she explores uncharted land.

"It's a bet then." The older woman wants to please the blonde with this.

The pounding persists at the door and Alex sighs in annoyance, bringing Piper over to her side as she gets on her feet against her own will.

"Alex! Um, if you're in there, Polly's looking for Piper. And Piper, you know how she can be. I saw her do that scary knuckle cracking thing. She said she wont leave without you." Pete's voice is loud, attempting to sound serious but a taint chocked back laugh rings in both their ears.

Piper sits on the couch with her arms crossed like a child who is forbidden an indulgence . "Polly wont stop until I'm out. I have to-"

"Say no more, kid! This Molly chick has the worst fucking timing," she huffs in frustration as she gathers Pipers clothes and presents it to her.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I can make it up to you somehow."

"Damn right you'll make it up to me! You lost that bet of yours anyway. So, I have to think of what I want from you." She flashes a smirk and an eyebrow raise at the blonde while adjusting her shirt and pants.

Piper flashes that awe-worthy smile as she's done hurriedly dressing herself, now walking toward Alex.

"We'll be out in a minute!" Alex's raspy voice echoes throughout the room as she addresses Pete. Piper arrives and cements herself in front of her, placing a soft peck on her lips once she's finished yelling in the direction of the door.

Not satisfied with a peck, the taller woman brings her companion in, flushing her body against the other's. Her warm breath lingers against Piper's mouth, but then their lips collide, they move rhythmically and their tongues interact joyously. This wasn't normal behavior for her, but Alex was losing all sense of caution with Piper.

 _Just a one night stand. Nothing more_ she thought. The sight of the blonde made it easy to abandon all reasoning. Her mind was coming to a resolve, but another part of her snuck up behind her thoughts, now finding herself saying something completely different.

"Give me your number." The words were masked with confidence, but her treacherous eyes did her in; they expressed her vulnerability in front of Piper.

The younger woman aware of how new this was to Alex, decides to take a plunge into the unknown. She takes her phone and types out her number and the taller woman can almost taste alleviation in her mouth as she speaks, "We have a few gigs around here. Ill text you to see if you're free." The younger hands the phone back and turns toward the door.

Piper paces uneasily to the exit and into the real world; a world that wouldn't be the same without the raven haired woman. "Sounds perfect!" She kicks herself for allowing her excitement to reach her throat and roll off her tongue.

"Pipes, are you forgetting anything?" Alex walks near the amp and collects Pipers property from the floor. She crosses her arms and a smirk adorns her face as the object hangs from one of her index fingers.

The blonde turns, flushed cheeks, giggling through her words, "Oh my god, my bra! How could I forget?!"

"Maybe you still felt my hands and mouth cupping your-" Piper stops Alex from finishing her sly remark with a kiss.

"That's not fair, I demand to have my humorous comments heard!" She protests in a joking manner meanwhile Piper slips her shirt on once more before opening the door.

"Shut up and text me when you can, Al!"

Alex cant control the grin that possesses her at the sound of her newly acquired nickname. She waves off Piper and a very amused Pete. The door shuts and she exhales loudly running her hands through her hair. Blue eyes were all she could see and vanilla scent is all she could smell. Piper is all that played in Alex's mind.

The band had a few days left in New York before having to head out to New Jersey to set up and rehearse for their upcoming concert. They met up at the hotel lobby for breakfast. Alex spotted her three band mates gathered around talking. As soon as she was steps away from them they turned to her.

"Well if it isn't Casanova in a flesh." Nicky jabbed a elbow to Alex's side.

Pete burst into laughter and begins, "Alex! You really did a number on her you know that right?" He points to his neck and it hit the raven haired woman like cold water _I did leave a hickey_.

"You should've seen it, she had that 'I just got laid' look on her. Polly was not happy."

Laughs fill the lobby. Alex was conflicted; she usually felt proud of her conquests, but at this instant she felt worry wash over her in regards to how Piper perceived last nights events.

Pete recalls last night for Nicky and Poussey. Her willingness to cower and forget Piper became too real, she cringes at this now inconceivable thought. She blinks rapidly; vivid memories of the blonde cloud her mind, her thoughts wander to every inch of Piper's body, blue piercing eyes send shivers down her spine.

Sex with Piper-for that one night- made every fiber of her being react in such an ungodly form, but she wanted more than the physical connection. She wanted more. She wanted it all, whatever all may be.

The group was oblivious to her epiphany. Nicky was speaking loudly, dragging Alex out of her daze. "Vause, you really outdid yourself with this one. When you looked at her, you faked this love struck gaze . Shit, dude, even I was falling for you." She bats her eyelashes in the brunette's direction.

Alex smiles warmly as she pulls out her phone, aware of what she must do. Before she begins to type, she stares at Nicky and with sincerity punctuating every word, "I wasn't faking anything."

She turns to Pete. "I wasn't. She's different. It sounds stupid, I know, but she is." She makes a point to address any underlying worries he may have, knowing full well Pete has seen her behavior with one night stands. She knew he wouldn't allow the same be done to Piper.

He nods in understanding. "Don't fuck up."

The bushy haired woman laughs at the exchange and Poussey seems to grasp the seriousness, unlike Nicky. "Yo, whatever happens, the band is separate." The slender woman means it to come off as a declaration, but it sounds more like a question.

They all agree with a nod.

"Geez, Alex Vause taking a girl serious. The apocalypse is nearing," Nicky says as they all walk toward the restaurant. They all let out a laugh and Alex smiles in embarrassment and proceeds with the matter of importance.

 **To Piper: Busy tomorrow? I found a way you can make it up to me.  
**

The blonde hears the whistle notification and reaches out for her phone resting on the night stand. She sits up on her bed rubbing one eye while reading the incoming message, still half asleep.

 **To unknown: Who is this?  
**

At that very moment, Piper smiles wildly at her phone in realization of who had messaged her. Unknowingly running her index and middle finger over her neck where a now faint red mark was present.

 **To Piper: Guess!**

The blonde stores the number in her contacts. A mischievous smile dances on her lips.

 **To Al: Clues?  
**

 **To Piper: I'm the tall hot one that rocked your world.  
**

Alex can't help, but smile like a fool anticipating the reply.

 **To Al: Hmm, I've had so many can you give more clues?  
**

 **To Piper: Wow. So many huh? It's Alex, idiot.  
**

 **To Al: I was kidding! I knew it was you, I just thought Id play along. I'm free all day. What's the plan?  
**

The brunette decides to get a rise out of the beauty young woman.

 **To Piper: I'm not sure about this anymore...**

The blonde falls for the trap. She feels temper about to get the best of her, but she chooses to avoid the anger. It was Alex after all.

 **To Al: Jesus, it was a fucking joke, Al! Don't be like that.**

 **To Piper: Is this our first fight? We're even now that I got you all pissy. Meet me at The Ace lobby in two hours  
**

 **To Al: I'll see you in two hours :)**

Alex places her phone in her pocket as their food arrives at the table. This unexplainable anticipation to see the blonde creeps up on her. Nicky notices the glimmer in the emerald eyes

"She has you wrapped around her yuppie finger."

 _Hell yeah she does_ she thinks, but chooses different words to speak, "Eh, no big deal."

The group dispersed immediately after breakfast. An entire hour passed and the raven haired woman couldn't sit still, constructing a plan to have the blonde perceive her as cool, calm and collected, all things which she was not at the moment.

Alex raises from a seated position, throws on her leather jacket and practically runs out of the room, arriving at the lobby's waiting area half an hour early. Her eyes catch sight of her new found peace. A moment suspended in time. The beautiful blonde-in tight jeans that hugged her legs with such delicacy, a silk pink blouse that left her back exposed-paced back and forth, clashing her fingers nervously together with each step she took. The brunette stood there admiring the blonde and the beauty that adorned her.

Piper finally stops and leans against the wall, looking out the out the window. Alex approaches her, she runs her index finger down Pipers back, gaining a rapid response from the blonde who jerks her head back. They are so close, one stressed syllable can cause their lips to brush.

"I see someone was anxious to see me." Alex wants to sound strong and witty, but her voice is nothing but a mere whisper.

"I'm not the only one that's here early." Piper flashes her smile and Alex feels her knees give in.

The blonde leans in closer, her warm breath caressing Alex's lips. To this she simply shakes off the warmth and lands a peck on the younger woman's cheek.

"Hey! That's not the kiss I was expecting." She crosses her arms and pouts playfully.

"I don't want to be one of 'so many'," she says attempting to imitate Piper's voice. Her laugh is rough as she continues, "I want to play coy with you. Now, lets get going." She pulls piper to her side as they walking out.

They arrived at the intended location. Not many people can be seen toward the entrance Alex had chosen for them. The park was the older woman's favorite place. She found tranquility within the obscure paths that ran throughout the collection of green. She had remembered mulling over all the possible ideas of how to spend the day with the blonde. The idea of Alex keeping them in her room all day- getting lost in each other's touch- did appear momentarily. A desire to share this with Piper was encouraged by the warmth that swirled in her stomach and began to rise to her chest.

"Here I was, thinking you'd pull all the stops to woo me, yet we're at a park. I guess I'm grateful I'm off the collar!" The blonde faked annoyance and giggles as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Prospect Park is a hidden gem! So enjoy your walk. If you behave, I'll give you a treat." The smirk on the older woman's face grows immensely.

"Should I wag my tail for you?" She asks condescendingly, but notices Alex raise her eyebrows suggestively, only causing a blush to paint her face. "I'm done referencing me being a dog."

"Shh! Just enjoy my beautiful presence."

"You are such an ass!" Piper trails after Alex, who's walking forward and waving her to follow.

Their first stop was the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. They walked side by side through the Japanese garden where the row of cherry blossom trees created a beautiful lavender path for them to travel. They gaze at the lily pond while sharing childhood experiences. It starts off humorous, but they both detail the burden of their parents' torrid relationship.

Alex, while admiring a white rose, spoke of her mother with high regard and endless love which caused Piper to wonder what that was like. Her facial expression left Alex with a mental note to touch on later, but something told her not to rush through it right now.

They find themselves in Shakespeare's garden watching every flower and every plant leading to discussions of their favorite works by the man.

Next, they take the path leading to the fragrance garden. Alex notices immediately that this is going to be Pipers favorite part of the garden. Blue orbs dance around every flower and the brunette cant help but think it was the most adorable sight. She watched as the blonde's grin grew when she approached a particular flower. Pink and sweet Azalea. The younger woman had leaned in to take in the delightful scent, just then taking her finger tips to the flower. Alex first thinks her hand hovers just above the pedals, but she notices with what finesse she's touching the flower. She's in awe by the joy emanating from her companion. She snaps out of her admiration and approaches Piper.

"I almost missed what you were doing. Its so delicate. Why do you touch it like that?" She pushes loose blonde strands to the side so she can see as deep as possible into Pipers eyes, which now face her.

Piper opens her mouth, but opts for silence-its held by both- but their gaze creates a radiating warmth. The younger woman begins to replicate the motions of her fingers on Alex, as she had done previously to the flower. The path begins from the woman's temple, down to her collarbone where her thumb delicately moves in a fixed vertical pattern. All the while Alex's eyes flutter in an attempt to allow the touch to penetrate through every pore.

Piper closes the gap between them, smiling lightly at the drop of Alex's shoulders signifying she renders herself helplessly to her. "Everything beautiful and inspiring should be touched with immense caution. I want to touch beauty and make more assured contact, but this is enough to let me feel it in a million ways." Alex feels a clench in her abdomen at the blonde's words and her tender finger tips forming a strange, but welcomed fire.

The brunette brushes her lips against Pipers, causing them to part, making it known she wants the passion brewing between the finality of the space of their bodies to take form in an ardent kiss. Alex smiles against her will, bringing her tongue out and tracing the younger woman's lips very lightly. Pipers chest rises and falls just once.

Alex retracts her tongue and whispers, "I think I can understand what you mean." They lock eyes again for a moment and exit their way to a quiet path along the center of the park.

They walked in silence and the air was thick with everything they couldn't bring themselves to say. Alex excuses herself to take a call and disappears down a path hidden by giant leafy trees. Piper wasn't sure why she felt so overwhelmed with bliss with something simple like taking a stroll through the park with Alex. Alex Vause. Her thoughts are pushed back by the return of the raven haired woman, holding a basket, pacing quickly toward her with a huge smile.

"Alex Vause, is that a picnic basket full of food? How did you even get this?"

"Nope, it's a picnic basket filled with human organs!"

Pipers face shifts into an expression of genuine disgust. "Way to kill the mood!"

"Yes, you idiot it's food. Not organs, but Ill take note that you aren't going to cut me open and take my organs. I called one of my buddies that owns a sandwich shop and he called when he was here." They both laugh as they walk hand in hand, Alex guiding the way.

"Well, I wouldn't completely rule it out, I mean Parkslope is an expensive place to live." Alex shakes her head and lets out a gasp to amuse her companion.

"I didn't consider you a romantic picnic type." She says while holding the basket as Alex prepares the blanket near the tree.

"Well, neither did I." They share a kiss as Alex finishes settling them both against the tree.

"You see that over there," the brunette points and Piper's eyes follow in the direction. "It's the Litchfield mansion. They finished building it in 1857 as a request from Edwin Litchfield's wife. They hardly used it, she literally changed her mind as soon as he went through all that fucking work. Women!"

Piper jams her elbow into Alex's side. "Some of us women don't ask for a mansion. We feel equally as impressed by a walk in the park." They share a timid glance and the feeling that drapes over them is all too new for them both.

After their picnic they chose to set view of the boathouse. It was turned into a library that replicated Italian architecture. The books that adorned the inside of the library made Piper gitty like a child and Alex couldn't help but melt at the sight.

They take a boat to the other side of the lake and found themselves at Cleft Ridge- a stoned tunnel that was made in such a way that forced the eye to seek out every detail. It is here where Alex questions Piper about the look she had given in the garden when she spoke about her mother. It is here where Piper explains the loveless interactions with her own mother. It is here where Alex felt her heart nearly explode at the sight of the quiet sobs of the blonde. It is here, wrapped in Alex's arms, when Piper feels something close to what a loving embrace would feel like.

The journey through the park continues with Alex's arm draped over Pipers shoulder, Piper wiggles her hand in the others back pocket and it made them both feel ridiculous, like two teens in a relationship. At the Oriental Pavilion, they observed the window art and Piper speaks about her waitressing job and her need for adventure.

Night was beginning to creep up on them as they neared the southern stretch of the park. They stood and gazed at the parade grounds, the lively green grass, the white granite shelter that screamed Victorian era, much to Pipers delight for that style. Alex leaned in for a kiss, the blonde followed in gesture. Right before their lips meet, a bug flies through Piper's hair, sending the blonde woman screaming while Alex laughs hysterically until her abdomen aches from the effects of her act.

Piper asked Alex to walk her home since she lived on the other side of Parkslope. As they round a corner Alex finally speaks, "Hey, out of everything you saw today, what was the most beautiful?"

"The pink and sweet azalea. So simple but amazing. You?" The blonde notices Alex stiffen and her lips tighten before saying, "You." The older woman swallows hard as they continue walking. "God, that was cheesy. It was something out of The Notebook."

Piper giggles and puts a hand on her own cheek to hide her blush. "It was a little cheesy, but I liked it. I just never thought you'd watch a movie like that."

"I had a friend that went through a break up and she watched it and cried herself through it. I was there. Okay, it was Nicky! Just don't tell her I said that." They laugh all the way to Pipers building.

"This is me." Piper says as they arrive. "Do you want to come in?"

Alex leans in, planting a kiss on her companion's lips. The kiss becomes heated and needy, but Alex pulls away. "Do you remember your speech about beauty and touching it with caution?"

"Uh huh.."

"Well I feel that way with you, Piper. I want to feel you. I do, but I want to feel you, in more ways than just physically. I want you to know that I will be cautious because I'm into you, which is why I should leave." Piper feels something in her stomach that she could never find words for.

She places a chaste kiss on Alex's lips before speaking into them, "Thank you Al, for everything. For this, right now."

"No problem, Pipes. Goodnight."

* * *

 **So that took forever to update. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I am thinking I need another two snippets of cute Vauseman dates. I have no clue, I welcome any ideas, activities or quotes you might want me to incorporate. Comment and review to let me know what you think. I have a nice little surprise for the next chapters ending ;)**


End file.
